Necro
Necro was a FluidAnims RHG created by Strike. He is a black demon with red glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and wings. He later transferred to Stickpage and lost to Charge before he was replaced with Striker. He was a member of the Ministry clan. Story Necro fell in love with Goddess named Mia, but they weren't allowed to be together because Gods are forbidden to contact mortals. Goddess Mia did a sin of sleeping with a mortal and was stripped of off her powers. Goddesses father was furious, but Mias becoming mortal devastated him - Death of a Goddess. To punish Necro, he took him to another realm to make him suffer, suffer eternally. Never once throughout the punishment did Necro made even a sound or shown sign of pain. He'd only let out a tear when he'd hear the name of his beloved one - Mia. After several years of being tortured in another realm, Goddesses father realized something, he saw that Necro really loved Mia - the Goddess. Necro was granted Immortality, but he had to stab himself in order to heal just so he never forgets the Goddesses fathers fury. Goddess didn't really die, but she turned human and Goddesses father was unable to sense her any longer while Necro did once he was back on Earth again. When Necro found Mia, they lived happily but Mia had limited time left on Earth - she was to be taken back to Gods realm and regain her status of a Goddess. Necro decided to fight to become strong, strong enough to beat the Gods, strong enough to save Mia and be with her. Necro was fighting a loosing battle in his effort to free his love. Not only that, he started to have nightmares and visions of a dark and ominous presence demanding that his power be returned to him. In an effort to get rid of the memories, he goes to the place revealed to him in his visions. When he arrives, this presence says that power in those was stolen and wants it back. In return, the figure promises to grant him an ancient and mysterious power long lost to his gods to help him on his journey. With no where else to turn, Necro agrees and gives him the sais. The dark figure then breaks the weapons and takes the energy into himself. Suddenly a light flashes and then the earth trembles. Seconds later, a colossal figure with ominous eyes rises up from the darkness. It looks at Necro. Necro looks back. More curious than afraid as the figure looks familiar. It wails loudly, then smashes the ground causing an earthquake and causing great darkness. Weeks pass by, until one day necro steps out the temple, looking much different than before, and in a bit of a daze. He wants very much to eat and rest to regain his strength as he looks injured from war. On his way however warriors from god's army surround him. They ask him where his weapons are. "They are of no use to me now..."necro says. Upon that revelation, a thunderous rage billows through the sky; a rather commanding suggestion for the army to attack. The army does as told, or they would have, if not for necro...Because as they charged for him, necro pulled his arm back...and as it shot forward , leveled the entire squadron. He goes to the squad commander's half dead body and takes his sword as a spoil of war and a threat to the god's. he will not hesitate to kill everyone keeping him from his one true love. He then continues his journey, completely uninjured. Other than tingling sensation felt in his fist and the dirt left over from pounding a gigantic hole into the ground. Weapon/Abilities Titan Form He can transform into a titan where he gets overwhelming strength(with just a step, he creates earthquakes) and extreme endurance. He doesn't have to completely go to titan form, he can expand only his limbs if he wishes so and such. Sword He carries around a sword to slice his foes to bits. His Sword is attached to his insignia on the back like magnet so that Necro doesn't have to carry his sword around in hands. Personality Necro is a good person. He is usually cheerful and fun, but still serious when needed. He believes in and has honor. Source http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?49868-Necro Category:RHG Category:Inactive Category:Black